Block chains allow for the transfer of information in a public setting using a distributed ledger on one or more nodes within the block chain. Block chains have been utilized to verify interactions between parties in order to legitimize and create a chain of record for the funds associated with each interaction within the block chain. However, use and application of block chains, as well as new forms of block chains, have been limited.